Random Pairings
by bugreid
Summary: Just some small one-shots of random pairings. Expect laughter, nausea, illness, bleeding of the eyes, and/or a whole lot of feels. Not really, but expect randomness. Characters: Everyone and anyone in Cause of Death Random pairings/crackfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Wha?! What the heck is this?! Is this... Dare I say it... A new story?! Why, yes. Yes it is. :) **_

_**So, this is the new story I was talking about! **_**Random Pairings!**** :D _This whole story will be one-shots about random pairings!_**

**_If you didn't read my Natara's Song authors note then here is an explanation._**

**_So, I was on Tumblr a few months ago and I saw where someone in the CoD fandom asked people if they would request an idea for crackfic, impossible pairings, etc. I laughed as I imagined some of CoD's impossible pairings, but I got to thinking... I realized that it would be a cool idea and that I really wanted to try it. So I began to have ideas and so on and so forth. So, here it is._**

_**Okay, I know, I know. "Girl! You haven't uploaded in over a month!" But I have a lot of excuses for that. It's summer and I'm busy. This is probably one of the busiest summers I've ever had. Soooo, let's take a walk down memory lane to see why I haven't been uploading, shall we? We shall.**_

_**1. I got my boot off. NO MORE CRUTCHES, HALLELUJAH! My leg is now completely healed.  
2. I've had cheer practice every Monday and Tuesday. I also had cheer camp for a whole week.  
3. I've been going places. Like, almost every day.  
4. ...My dog died. :( That was a very bad week for me. Let's relive it...**_

_**So, it's Saturday, June 1st. I wake up at 7, because I have dance rehearsal at 9:30. (I have a dance recital that night.) My dog has been missing for a day. I just kind of shrug it off because he and my other dog like to go explore sometimes. So, I think he's coming back, like that night.**_

_**After dance rehearsal, I sit at home and do whatever. Then I go to my dance recital. After my dance recital, my mom rushes up to me and tells me that we have to leave to go to the hospital immediately because my grandfather is sick and throwing up blood.**_

_**Soooo, we go to the hospital. Keep in mind that I'm still in my dance clothes so I have a short skirt on, a one-sleeved shirt, fishnet stockings, and high heels on. Basically, I look like a hooker. And I'm getting these weird stares from everyone.**_

_**We leave the hospital around 3 in the morning. Get home at 5 AM. Go to sleep. Wake up and go back to the hospital.**_

_**So it's around 2 PM, Sunday. My dad gets a call from our neighbor. He tells my dad that he thinks he's found my dog, Clyde...Dead outside of his house.**_

_**We rush home. I don't dare go see if it's him because I honestly didn't want my last memory of my dog to be... well, dead. My dad goes to check and see if the black dog that they found is actually Clyde and it is. He thought that Clyde was walking and got bitten by a snake. He was trying to come back to the house, but fell out and... Well, you know. Then the buzzards got to him. We called the vet and the vet suggested that maybe he had a brain aneurysm. We just don't know... And we probably never will. So by now, I'm bawling my eyes out. I know, you're probably saying in your head "That's stupid. It's just a pet." but he wasn't just a pet. He was my best friend. I even named him. He was **my **dog. Anyways, I was really upset and I don't want to go into details for obvious reasons. So I was sad for a few weeks. But now, I'm doing a lot better. It stilll hurts to think about what happened to him, but I'm fine now.**_

_**Good news: My grandpa got out of the hospital and is doing excellent.**_

_**Now, about the story. I'm almost finished with the 2nd chapter of this story, but I didn't wanna post this 1st chapter until I got done with the 2nd one. The only reason I'm posting it now is because tomorrow, I'm going to Tennessee with my grandmaw. Then exactly 1 day after I get back, I'm going on a cruise to the Bahamas with my family. So I wouldn't have any time to type or upload. So yeah...**_

_**Um...**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **_**BreezyFan _for (kind of) suggesting this ship._**

**_And for future reference, I'm sorry. Just... You'll know why when you read it. _**

**_This story is strictly for laughs. Just impossible pairings/crackfic. Nothing serious. Review please!_**

**Random Pairings **

Breathe. That was the only thing that I needed to do right now. Was just breathe. I had absolutely nothing to worry about. It's my wedding day. I'm about to walk down the altar. I'm about to marry the man of my dreams. So why should I be nervous? Exactly. I have no idea.

I looked in the mirror in my own personal dressing room for what seemed like the thousandth time, checking to see if a piece of my hair had suddenly messed up in the past two minutes. I slowly smoothed down the white piece of fabric on my lap, making sure there were no wrinkles.

"How are you doing, sis?" my sister called from the bathroom, where she was putting some finishing touches to her makeup.

"Nervous…" I admitted.

"Hey, you don't have anything to be nervous about. You are about to strut down that aisle, like you own this place, look that preacher dead in the eye, say a couple of words, and get married to the man that you absolutely adore. And I know for a fact that he feels the same way about you."

I nodded slowly, inhaling deeply. "I'm still nervous though!"

"Well, I dunno. Uh, just think about him! Maybe your thoughts about him will calm you down," I saw her reflection shrug from the bathroom mirror. I shrugged and decided to take her advice, hoping it would settle my nerves. I started thinking about my 'Husband-to-be's' good traits.

Well, to start off, he is absolutely gorgeous. He's handsome, smart, witty, has a great job, has eyes that you could just drown in, brown hair to die for, perfect teeth, adores me, and obviously has a lot of street smarts, considering he grew up in the city. He's a lot sweeter than my other ex-boyfriends… Ten times sweeter! He always compliments on me, telling me I look beautiful or always taking me out to dinner. He supports me way more than Oscar or Shawn ever did. I've known him for about two years now and I'm deeply in love with him. At first, I had my doubts, but after a little while, I slowly began to realize that he was the one for me. And he had admitted that he had loved me from day one, which was a plus. Just thinking about him, made my nervous jitters disappear, which I was grateful for. I was 100% sure that this man, the one that I was about to officially declare to be mine, was the **one.** The only one that I would ever be happy with or enjoy life with.

I giggled as I watched Neha come out of the bathroom, her lipstick and eyeliner smudged in several places.

"I… I think I missed my face," she admitted, sheepishly.

I laughed and followed her into the bathroom. "Come on. I'll help. Can't have my Maid of Honor looking like a hobo, now can I?" She flopped down on the toilet and closed her eyes as I began perfecting her makeup. Almost twenty years old and she still couldn't get her makeup right. I mentally shook my head.

"Hey girls, are you ready? It's almost time to start…" Maria poked her head into my dressing room.

"Yes, just give us one more second!" I exclaimed from the bathroom, adding the finishing touches to Neha's lipstick. As soon as I finished, I walked back into my dressing room, grabbed my veil and bouquet, and headed towards where I would start the rest of my life.

A few minutes later, I was standing in front of the closed mahogany doors, waiting for my cue to go in.

"Daddy?" I asked softly.

He turned around, facing me, and replied, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Can…Can you help me put this on…?" I asked, holding up the veil. He smiled sadly, yet quickly agreed and took it from my hands. He slowly placed the tiara on my hair, placing the veil in front of my face.

"I can't believe you're getting married. It seems like just yesterday, I was riding to the police station to bail you out for stealing a pony from the zoo," he chuckled, reminiscing.

"Oooh, Dad, don't remind me of that, please! Why didn't you just tell me 'no' like a normal parent would have done?"

"I did tell you 'no.' That was what encouraged you to go steal a horse. But what was I supposed to do? Tell you that I was going to get you a unicorn?"

"Yes. You ruined my dream, dad," I said, grinning jokingly.

"Sure I did, sure I did," he rolled his eyes. After a moment, he looked at me once again. "I can't believe my little girl is all grown up and getting married."

He looked down at me sadly and brushed a stray piece of hair away from my face. I sniffled and spoke in soft voice, "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens, I'll always be your little girl."

He smiled down at me. "That's all I ask for," he said, before enveloping me into a hug. I hugged him back, trying not to cry.

"Please don't cry. If you cry, then I'll start crying, and it'll just be awful."

He smiled slightly and pulled away. I straightened back up and wiped under my eyes, careful not to smudge my makeup.

"How do I look? Too red-faced?" I asked, biting my lip.

"You look perfect, sweetheart."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you, Daddy."

We were silent for the rest of the time waiting. That is, until about 2 seconds before the Wedding March began playing.

"Natara, are… Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked a little hesitantly.

I smiled up at him reassuringly and nodded. "Yes… Yes I do."

"You're absolutely sure that you want to marry this man?"

"More than anything in the whole world," I said, grinning, just as the beginning notes of the March began to play.

He gave a curt nod. "Well, I'm glad," He smiled and offered me his arm. I gently placed mine in his, making sure as to not drop the bouquet.

"Are you ready for this?" he whispered a second before the doors opened.

"As I'll ever be," I whispered back just as the tall mahogany doors are pulled open.

The first thing I saw straight ahead of me was a pair of sparkling blue eyes. I frowned in confusion because… Well… Mal was in the middle of the aisle, frozen like a deer in headlights. He was in midstride in the middle of the aisle right before the doors opened, I could tell. As soon as they did open, he froze and whipped his head towards the doors, which contained me and my father.

I furrowed my eyebrows at his shocked face and motioned for him to move.

He seemed to snap out of it and loudly exclaimed as he walked to get out of the way, "Sorry! My bad! Excuse me, miss. Sorry! I'm late! Whoops! Gotta get to where I'm supposed to be! I'm sorry!"

I rolled my eyes as I watched him walk through the pews, towards the front. He's always late… He would be late to his own wedding.

He looked towards me, giving me a sheepish expression, silently asking me to forgive his lateness.

I gave him a small smile and a nod to tell him that he was forgiven. He smiled back in relief.

I faced forward once again, walking down the long aisle, tightly clutching my father's arm.

I finally took my last step down the aisle, stopping right in front of the altar. The priest was staring at me patiently while I felt _his_ eyes on me the whole time.

As my father and I stopped, I looked up to see that he had slight tears in his eyes. He gave me a slight smile as the priest cleared his throat and began his message.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate this man and this woman in holy matrimony," he paused. "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

My father looked up at the priest and said, "I do." He leaned over, kissed me on the cheek, and lifted my veil over the back of my head.

"I love you, you know," he whispered to me.

"I know. I love you too," I whispered back.

He kissed my cheek once more before placing my hand in the other, outstretched one. _His_ hand.

I smiled and watched my father as he went to go sit back down beside my mother. They took each other's hands and watched with tearful smiles.

My eyes flashed over to see Mal finally getting settled in his seat in the second pew, straight behind my parents. He gave me a sad smile and a slight thumbs-up. I gave him a smile and turned around to look at the man who was now holding my hand.

My eyes slid up to see _him. _The love of my life, the man of my dreams…

"Do you, Seth Holland, take Natara Williams to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?" the priest asked.

That's right. This was the day that I was finally marrying my true love, Seth Holland. It surprised some people, actually. Two years ago, I never thought that I'd be sharing the altar with this man, but here I was.

I'll admit, at first, we got off to a rough start. I thought he was some annoying, self-centered, perverted pig who only cared about himself. I used to think that he was some loser who was obsessed with someday becoming mayor of San Francisco and only liked me for my looks.

Then, one day, he was begging and pleading for me to go out on just one date with him. After what seemed like endless hours, I finally caved in because I was aggravated. He took me to a fancy restaurant and we talked for hours. It was there that I realized that maybe Seth wasn't as bad as I thought he was. So I agreed to go out with him again… and again… and again. On each date, we would learn a little more about each other. Like the fact that he was a secret Batman fan and was deathly terrified of pigeons. I had even told him that I had once been attracted to Mal while he was dating Minka, but I knew that he didn't feel the same way.

During the time that I was dating Seth, I was seeing less of Mal and more of Seth. Mal had even confronted me about it asking what the deal was and why he never saw me anymore. So I told him the truth; that I was dating Seth Holland and even falling for him. He then proceeded to accuse me of going insane about how I 'hated Seth' and I was 'on something for even thinking he was attractive.' But I ignored him because he was simply jealous that mine and Seth's relationship was going a lot better than his and Selene's. I had shrugged and told him that I was falling for Seth and there was nothing I could do about it because you can't help who you love. I remember him giving me a sad look just as I turned to walk away.

Later, of course, he had apologized and told me, quite reluctantly I might add, that he was happy for Seth and me.

As soon as I told Seth about what had happened, he came up with this ridiculous idea that Mal had been attracted to me ever since day one and that now Mal was trying to make a move on me while he could, but of course I didn't believe him. He always made up stuff to make me laugh. Sethy was just so silly sometimes! So I told him that he had it all wrong, because Mal and I were just strictly partners… No more. Plus, Mal was dating Selene at the time, so of course he didn't feel anything for me. He couldn't.

Anyways, back to the present. I looked up to see Seth grinning that ad commercial, perfect smile down at me while wiggling his eyebrows. Gosh, his smile is gorgeous.

"I do," he then winked, earning a shrill giggle from me. My eyes widened. I didn't even know I could make that sound…

The priest then turned to me. "Do you, Natara Williams, take Seth Holland to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?" He asked, sincerely.

I inhaled dramatically, just as Seth had taught me how to do. Might as well give the audience a show if they came all of the way out here. I looked to the audience to see their eyes widen at my hesitation, some sitting on the edge of their seats. My mother and father looked confused while Mal, for some odd reason, suddenly looked hopeful.

"I….." I started, eyes roaming the crowd.

"Don't, don't, don't, don't…" I swear I saw Mal mouthing to himself, clutching his hands nervously.

I looked up to see Seth smirking proudly at me, knowing he had taught me well.

"Do," I breathed, grinning at his happy expression. I heard several sighs of relief and maybe even one broken, sad sigh coming from the second pew on the Bride's side.

While I was watching Seth, I didn't see my partner put his hands over his face and rake them frustratingly through his hair, muttering darkly.

I may or may not have sort of zoned out for the part about being committed to each other and whatnot, but suddenly was snapped back in at one particular part of the wedding ceremony.

"-With this ring, I thee wed," I repeated, grinning at my soon-to-be-husband.

He gave me a little wink in return. Gosh, his eyes were gorgeous. So was his hair…

I glanced behind me to see Mal looking at me, hunched over in his seat, elbow pressed into his thigh, and head propped up on his fist, looking extremely grumpy. I know that he didn't approve of Seth and me getting married, because he hated Seth… But that was the only reason. It's not like he was in love with me or anything. And it didn't matter if he was, anyways. I was in love with Seth and nothing could change that. Once you saw past the cocky, annoying deputy mayor, you could see a real human with a caring, good heart. He was absolutely perfect in every single way.

"If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully married, speak now or else forever hold your peace," the priest's voice boomed over the whole church.

It was quiet for approximately six seconds before I heard a sigh of frustration, a small, "Oh, what the hell?!" and the squeaking of a pew as weight was relieved of it and somebody stood up.

I looked back behind me, curious as to who had just stood up. My eyes locked on a pair of sparkling, ocean blue ones, staring intently right back at me.

"Mal?" I asked, surprise obviously written all over my face. Oh gosh, what did he want now? Hasn't he already ruined my wedding enough today?!

"Um…" he murmured, biting his lip and shifting his gaze away from me uncomfortably. He rocked from foot to foot, awkwardly keeping his gaze anywhere but at me.

"And what is your reason for objecting to this marriage?" the preacher asked, after his shock had passed through him.

Mal licked his lips nervously and gulped, before inhaling deeply. He opened his mouth to say something just as he looked up, his eyes meeting with my confused ones. The words seemed to be caught in his throat as he stood there, mouth open. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish several times, before looking at the ground, clearing his throat, and trying again.

"I… Uh…" His gaze slid up to meet mine once again. "I… Damn," he cursed, looking at the ground. "I rehearsed this for months!" he silently cursed at himself, sounding upset.

"Sir?" the priest asked, eyebrow raised in a 'Are you okay?' manner.

"I… Um. Errr-I just… I can't… You shouldn't… Not him… And I-Uh. You can't…." he stammered, looking up to see my confused expression and Seth's stone-cold glare. Realization seemed to dawn on Mal's face as he watched me nervously grab Seth's hand.

'_Well, damn. She really loves him… What I am doing? I can't object to this wedding! She obviously wants to marry him…" _Mal thought to himself, face crumbling.

Suddenly, he stretched his arms over his body and pretended to yawn widely.

"I…I'm just stretching! I'm sooo tired! It's…. It's been a long day! Sorry! Uh… Carry on," he nodded at the priest, before quickly sitting back down, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Well, that was weird.

As the wedding progressed on, we finally got to the ending, my personal favorite part about all weddings.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Holland, you may kiss your bride."

I shrieked in delight as he wrapped an arm around my waist and dipped me low to the ground. He let out a playful growl before planting a large kiss on my lips. I kissed him back passionately, enjoying my first kiss as a married woman. Especially married to the man I loved the most in this whole world.

While my eyes were closed and I was sinking into Seth's kiss, I didn't notice what was happening around me. The crowd was cheering and 'whooping.' My mother and father were smiling at me while politely clapping. My sister was yelling something about 'getting some Deputy Mayor' or something like that. Mal sharply turned his head towards the ceiling, clenching his jaw, and was promising himself that he wouldn't dare look. He kept murmuring, "No, no, no, no!" over and over again slightly under his breath. His eyes had all of a sudden turned red-rimmed and tears were threatening to spill out, though he would quickly deny it to anyone who had asked. His breathing sped up and he wrung his hands together harshly, trying to focus on the pain of his fingernails digging into his skin. But the physical pain wasn't _nearly_ as bad as the pain in his heart.

Of course no one paid any attention to him. All eyes were on Seth and me.

As Seth's lips molded together with my own, my senses were going haywire.

My eyes were closed; therefore I couldn't see anything but fireworks mentally bursting in my mind.

I could smell the strong cologne that my now-husband was wearing.

I could taste minty breath-spray and a hint of…Syrup (?) that was on Seth's mouth.

My lips were pressed against Seth's. I could feel his slightly-chapped lips moving with mine while his hands were holding me up in a dip by my waist and back.

I couldn't really hear over the sounds of the church bell ringing, signaling a new hour, and the crowd that was clapping loudly. I didn't really pay attention to any of that though. Mentally, I couldn't hear anything. Not the bells chiming, not the crowd clapping, not the priest laughing in delight…

And definitely not the sound of somebody in the second pew's heart painfully ripping in half.

I broke out of the kiss, slightly panting, and giggled as Seth set me upright, once again.

The priest faced the audience, arms spread wide with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Seth Holland," he looked down at the two of us, grinning. I grinned at the crowd that was still shouting and clapping proudly. I let out a girlish giggle as Seth kissed me on the cheek and whispered to me, "You ready, Natty-poo?"

"I sure am, Sethy-poo!"

We both put on our wide smiles that we had practiced and practiced and practiced for, and headed back down the altar.

I blew a kiss to my parents and gave them a small wave. My eyes flickered to behind them where I saw my partner biting his lip and looking straight ahead. I tilted my head slightly to the side, curious as to what was wrong with him. Maybe he had a stomach ache or something? Suddenly, I saw just a hint of a tear forming in his eye. I blinked, shocked at what I saw, but as soon as my gaze locked back onto his face, he looked back to normal, a calm expression composed on his face. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, and then turned his body towards me. He gave me a small, slightly broken smile and a shaky thumbs-up. I returned the smile and also blew a kiss to him. He smiled sadly, stretched his arm as far as he could, pretended to catch my air-borne kiss, and put it in his pocket.

I grinned, pleased with his response, and continued on down the aisle, gliding out of the back of the church. I was too busy looking at my husband, to notice my partner's calm facial expression quickly crumbling and turning into a depressed one. I didn't see what happened next.

Mal let out a broken, shaky breath, and murmured almost to the point of not speaking, "I love you, Nat…" He slowly reached into his pocket, took my 'kiss,' and pressed it against his own lips, squeezing his eyes shut, a heartbroken expression on his face. He turned and watched me glide out of the church, staring after me longingly, a regretful expression plastered on his face.

Long after everyone had left and gone to the reception after-party, Mal had stayed seated in his exact same spot. He stared at the floor, lost in his thoughts, unmoving. Occasionally, he would rake his hands through his hair frustratingly and curse, but would go back to his silent mode. He watched the sun slowly sink down behind the horizon through the stained glass windows, willing the tears not to fall down his face. Just as the moon had appeared and stars had started to dot the skyline, he realized that he couldn't hold it in any longer. He let out a loud, pathetic sob, hands flying to cup his face as salty tears leaked through his fingers.

"Why?! Why why why?! Why couldn't I?! Why didn't I just say something?! Why!?" he murmured over and over and over again to himself, slowly rocking back and forth on the pew.

While Mal was crying in the church for hours, I was enjoying my honeymoon in the Bahamas.

"I love you so much, Sethy-poo," I cooed to my husband, gently running my hands through his flawless brown hair.

"I love you too, Natty-Poo, ever since day one," he replied, eyes traveling down to my lips.

"I'm so glad I chose you," I brushed my lips against his, feeling chills run down my spine.

"So am I," he curtly responds, before crashing his lips onto mine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My eyes flew open as I sprung into a sitting position, covers flying off of my body, heart beating twenty times faster than normal. I tried to control my breathing as everything comes rushing back into my brain.

I…I was dreaming?! That whole thing was… Just a dream? Oh, thank God. It had to be. There was no way in hell that I would ever marry Seth Holland. Thank you, God! It was just a dream… Just a dream.

I flopped back down into a lying position on the bed, hands coming up to my face to wipe some of the sweat off.

Just then, I heard the rustling of sheets and felt the bed dip a little further as the person beside me stirred awake. I looked to my right to see a very muscular back, the man's front facing away from me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Mal… My boyfriend.

"What's wrong, Nat?" I heard him ask, still not turning around.

"I… I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that I got married to Seth Holland and we honeymooned in the Bahamas… It was so weird," I shook my head, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh honey…" I heard from above me. I'm guessing Mal had rolled over so he was facing me.

"That wasn't dreaming…" I removed my hands from my face to see Seth's head pop up directly above my own.

"You were dreaming about our wedding day!" he finished, a wide smirk on his face.

My eyes widened and I let out a loud, scared scream, instantly kicking and thrashing about to get away from Seth.

No… No way. No, this couldn't be right. I could not actually be married to Seth Holland! My name couldn't be Natara Holland! It just didn't sound right.

"No! No! No no no no no no! This can't be right! It can't be!" I shrieked over and over again.

"Natara… Natara…. Natara…"Seth's voice got lower and lower until it sounded like an echo. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying that this was some kind of nightmare and I wasn't actually married to Seth Holland.

"Please! Stop this! No, no, no! It can't be right! It can't be!" I kept shrieking.

"Natara… Natara…" Seth's voice was almost to the point of being in the background.

"Natara-"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"-_**Natara**_! Wake up!" a strong, manly voice from above me exclaims.

"_**NAT**_!" it yells right in my ear.

My eyes, once again, pop open and I'm breathing heavily.

Sweat and tears are pouring down my face, mixing in on my pillow, creating a huge, damp circle.

I then notice that my whole body is shaking.

I look to my right to see Mal shaking me awake gently, head bent over, hovering over me, his eyes wide with concern and worry.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?!" he asks, face alarmed.

My face melts in relief as my eyes take in his beautiful shining blue orbs.

"Oh thank God… It was all a dream!" I exclaim, bouncing up to wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him to me tightly.

"Uhhh…" he mutters, uncertainly, not sure what to say or what is going on with me.

I hug him tightly, tears still prickling in my eyes as the dream comes back to me. Most importantly, Mal's face when I left is stuck in my head.

"Mal, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to! I should've chosen you! I should've known that it would be you all along! I saw everything! I saw you the whole time! You were heartbroken, Mal! And… it broke my heart! You… You even cried over me. I am so, so, so, so sorry!" I blurt into his shoulder, tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey, Nat. It's okay. Everything is alright. It was just a dream. Shhh. You're okay now. I forgive you, alright? It was all just a dream…" he murmurs, voice soothing me. His hands rub up and down my back while he whispers reassuring words in my ear.

Soon, I begin to calm down and pull away from him. He instantly grabs my face and looks intently into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I sniff and nod, "Yeah. I'm fine. I had the strangest dream though. You wouldn't believe it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, eyes full of concern.

"Unless you want to talk about me being crazy in love and getting married to Seth, while you pout in the corner of the church…" I say, shrugging.

His eyes widen immediately. "Seth?! As in, Holland?!"

"Yep. Seth Holland."

"Why would you ever get married to _him?!_ He's not even your type!"

"I know! I mean, come on! I hate him! It was ridiculous…. And then I had another one where-" I stop in my tracks, eyes wide.

"What? What's wrong?" he asks, worriedly.

I think about my second dream and how it all felt so real… Just like this does right now… What if this was just another dream and I'm actually married to Seth, but I feel bad for ditching Mal?!

"Pinch me," I order, holding out my hand.

"What?!" he asks me, bewilderment passing across his face.

"Pinch me! Please just don't ask any more questions. I have to see if this is real or if I'm dreaming again. Now, pinch me and make it sting!" I order.

He looks at me confusingly for a few seconds before gently pinching the top of my hand so lightly I can just barely feel it.

"Harder!" I snap.

"Nat, I don't understa-" he starts. I quickly grab his hand, cutting him off, wrap my hand around his, and pinch myself, using his hand… Hard.

I hiss in pain and pull my now red hand away. "Ow!"

His eyes light up in worry and pain for me. "I'm so sorry! Nat, I didn't mean-"

"No, no! Don't apologize! It's fine! It's great!" I exclaim, laughing a little, relief flooding my body. This wasn't a dream. It was real…

"Uh, okay?" he asks me, eyeing me suspiciously. I guess I couldn't blame him. If he suddenly woke up, laughing like a mad scientist, I wouldn't think he's exactly sane and in his right mind, either.

"Wait-"I stop eyes wide.

"What?" He asks.

"Are we dating?" I ask.

"Yes…?" he asks more than says, obviously wondering if I had somehow lost my mind overnight.

"That's… That's amazing!" I shriek, excitedly.

"Yes…. Yes it is," he chuckles, looking amused at my excited expression. "Now, do you want to tell me what's got you all excited on this Tuesday morning?" he asks, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"I just…" my face softens as I remember seeing him catch my kiss that I blew to him in the dream. "I missed you, Mal. You were so heartbroken…"

He simply shrugs and grins at me. "Well, now I don't have to be heartbroken because you are mine and not anybody else's. And definitely _NOT_ Seth Holland's… No way in hell!"

I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck once again, squeezing him tightly. He wraps his arms around my lower back, hugging me as if his life depended on it.

We slowly break apart and suddenly a question pops into my mind.

"Hey Mal?"

"Yeah?"

I look him in his eyes, sincerely, pity falling upon my features. "If I was actually getting married to Seth… Would you object?"

He seems to think about it for a moment, biting his lip. "Depends."

"On what?"

"Well, for starters, did you say 'yes' when he proposed?"

"I guess?"

"Did you love him?"

"I guess?" I repeat, raising my eyebrow at him curiously.

"Then no."

"Why not?"

"Because if you agreed to it, then that means that you love him. I wouldn't want to take you away from your happiness just for my own. I can live with it. I would want you to find everything in life that you are looking for…"

I blush, touched by his sweet words.

"Either that, or I'd just be too much of a coward to tell you how I really felt about you. I'd be scared that I would ruin our friendship and you would want nothing to do with me. I couldn't go a single day without you, Nat. You're the most important person in my life. You're my whole world," he says, eyes shining with truth and sincerity.

"You're so sweet… Yet, so cheesy," I grin as I lean in to give him a passionate kiss on his lips.

Oh yeah, so much better than Seth.

Mal's smooth, non-chapped lips mold with my own perfectly, as if they were made for each other. Mal gently nips at my bottom lip and I instantly grant him permission. His tongue slides straight in, and dances with mine for a little while.

I grin into the kiss because I finally realize something… Seth isn't the guy that I am supposed to marry…. _**Mal**_ is the man that I am supposed to be with forever and ever.

_**Mal **_is absolutely gorgeous.

_**Mal **_is handsome.

_**Mal **_is smart.

_**Mal **_is witty.

_**Mal **_has a great job.

_**Mal**_ has eyes that you could just drown in.

_**Mal**_ has brown hair to die for.

_**Mal **_has perfect teeth.

_**Mal**_ adores me.

_**Mal**_ obviously has a lot of street smarts, considering he grew up in this city.

_**Mal **_is a lot sweeter than my other ex-boyfriends.

_**Mal**_ always compliments me.

_**Mal**_ always takes me out to dinner.

_**Mal**_ supports me way more than Oscar or Shawn ever did.

_**Mal**_ has known me for about 2 years.

_**Mal**_ is deeply in love with me.

_**Mal **_is the one for me.

_**Mal **_has loved me from day one.

_**Mal **_was the _one._

_**Mal **_is my everything.

It's always been _**Mal**_!

I pull away after a few seconds, grinning. My eyes slowly slide open to see Mal's blue ones staring right back at me.

I give him a cheeky smile and exclaim, excitedly, "I love you!"

His expression turns into shock, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Wh…What?" I ask, shyly, blushing under his intense gaze.

His face softens. "That's the first time you've ever told me that you loved me."

"It is?!"

He just nods in reply, still stunned.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust at myself. "What is wrong with me? Why haven't I said it sooner?!"

He just chuckles before planting a firm, yet sweet kiss on my lips. "I love you too," he breathes, brushing his lips against mine.

Later that day, as I walk into the precinct, I couldn't help but feel as if something seemed… different.

I follow right behind Mal as he leads us to the bullpen. As soon as I step inside, my eyes widen considerably. Oh gosh… Not him.

"Hello gorgeous. I've missed you," Seth Holland winks at me from his standing place in the bullpen.

Mal simply glares at Seth and places himself in between us, protectively.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Holland? As in, not here?!" Mal asks, clenching his jaw.

I peek over Mal's shoulder to see Seth smirking back at Mal.

Ew. How did I ever think he was 'gorgeous?! Even in my dreams?! That's it… I've gone insane! Dream Mal was right! I must have been on some illegal drugs last night!

Seth is about to retort back to Mal, when Mal simply holds up a hand, yawning, "Know what? I don't wanna know. Bye."

Mal holds out his arm motioning for me to take it. I grin and link my arm with his, watching in delight as Seth's mouth popped open.

"You're with… _him_?!" Seth asks, incredulous.

"I sure am!" I exclaim, smiling proudly.

"How the heck did you end up with _**Fallon?!**_"

I grin. "He admitted his feelings for me and how he had been attracted to me since day one… And how could I not fall for him? He's…." I look up at him, searching for the right word. His eyes meet mine in a passionate gaze.

"Perfect," I grin even wider now. "He's just perfect," I sigh dreamily, resting my head on Mal's shoulder.

Mal smirks smugly. "Hear that, Holland? Now move out of the way for Mr. Perfect," he abruptly shoves Seth aside so we can walk past him into our office.

As we are walking past him, Seth tells me, "Hey Natty Poo!" My ears perk up at that nickname. Oh God, he knows!

"Just wait. One day, you'll be on my arm instead of Fallon's," he smirks, smugly.

My eyes widen for a second before I smirk back at him. I hold onto Mal's arm a little tighter while he squeezes my hand reassuringly.

I roll my eyes and walk straight past Seth, quickly saying over my shoulder:

"In your dreams, Holland."

_**The End**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again, my beautifuls! I'm back from the Bahamas and ready to write! ..Not really cause school starts like, tomorrow. **____** Anyways… Man. Summer sure has flown by. **_

_**At the beginning of summer, I was all "I'm going to type every single day! I'm gonna finish all my stories and work on new ones and everything!"**_

_**Then fate was like, "Ha. Ha. You're hilarious. Now go all around America and forget to bring your laptop on every single trip."**_

_**So… Let's talk about the trips I went on this summer!**_

_**1. I went to cheer camp that lasted for four days.  
2. I went to Tennessee, which was awesome. I don't think I've ever been in the summer!  
3. I went camping for the Fourth of July weekend with my family.  
4. I WENT TO THE BAHAMAS. I got to tell you about that.  
5. I helped with mini cheer camp for a whole week.  
6. I went to a dance convention about two hours away with my best friend.  
7. I just got back from Destin, Florida.**_

_**So, people let me tell ya bout my trip to the Bahamas! Oh my gosh. It was beautiful. The water was so clear and there were beaches everywhere and just… Ugh. I wanna live there, for sure. The cruise was really fun too. I ate ice cream almost every single day. I actually ate lobster. It was… surprisingly good. And I ate shark, but I didn't like that as much. At Freeport, Bahamas, I went snorkeling. In Nassau, Bahamas, I ACTUALLY SWAM WITH DOLPHINS! REAL LIFE DOLPHINS! It was the best thing ever. Like seriously. I kissed 2 of them and danced with them. I even have pictureeeesssss! Then I went to Atlantis (that just sounds so cool, doesn't it?). All in all, it was an amazing trip.**_

_**At the dance convention, they give out dance scholarships. So my team and I weren't worried at all. We were just like, "Ah, this'll be a piece of cake. We'll all get scholarships." But oh my God, were we wrong. It was **__terrible. __**There were like, 200 people in one room. I'm not used to that. Also, every single one of them were like, dance geniuses. Our teacher would show us a whole dance and in about 3 minutes, they got it. While I and everyone else on my team were standing in the back like, "Can you do that about 200 more times?" We were so confused because the teachers went over it like, really fast. It was insane. Ooooh! One of our teachers was a guy and he was like… **__**GORGEOUS. **__**Insanely gorgeous. Buuuut I'm pretty sure he was gay because I think someone asked him if he was and he nodded. Soooo yeah. But he did this really awesome split in midair. It was seriously the most perfect split I've ever seen. I was jealous. Anyways, needless to say, my team walked away without any scholarships….**_

_**Oh my gosh! I almost lost my sanity during the past two weeks. Wanna know why? Well… whenever I have an idea for a story, I put it in my Notes app on my IPhone. I had 181 Notes on there. Most of them were just small notes that I had just quickly written down. A couple of notes were like 20 pages of ideas for my upcoming stories. Like, I had most of the story on those notes. One of my notes was, I'm not even kidding, 94 pages long. **_**NINETY-FOUR! **_**That note was almost every single one of my ideas for upcoming Maltara stories. They were page after page long of ideas on that one note. **_

_**Anyways, so one day, my phone died. Well, when I charged it, I checked my Notes to jot something down, cause I had an idea, but I only had 140 notes. I looked to see all of my long notes were gone and the only ones that remained were the ones I wrote down like, 2 years ago. So I lost EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY STORY IDEAS. Including my four really long upcoming stories, all of the **__What You'll Do For The One You Love __**ideas, all of the **__Random Pairings __**ideas, every. Single. Story. Idea. Every single one of them. I tried turning my phone off, let it go dead again, everything. But they never came back. I looked on my laptop to see if I had saved some on there, but I didn't. I looked on ICloud, but nothing. Nada. They were gone. You don't know how depressed I was. Of course, I mean, I could just think of them again, but that was a lot of story ideas for a lot of stories. So I moped for about 2 weeks. I tried everything I could think of, but couldn't get them back. I was angry/depressed/completely numb. Like, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry, smash things, throw my phone into a wall, and just scream all at the same time. But finally I googled it and someone had mentioned that they had lost their notes and they had gotten them back by looking on their email. So I checked my email and HALLELUJAH! My notes were there. I thought I was gonna die from relief. So… I GOT ALL MY IDEAS BACK! YESSSSS! So now I'm extremely happy.**_

_**Ugh, why can't I ever stop rambling in my author's notes?! **_

_**It might be a little while before I upload anything else. I've got school and lots of other things. **_

_**Oh! My account is now a year old! Awww my other (and first) story, **__Drifted Apart __**turned a year old yesterday! With only 6 chapters… Dang. I gotta step up. Hopefully by this time next year I'll have it finished. Maybe, maybe not.**_

_**Before I forget, A HUGE thank you to **__The Beautiful Filth____**for helping me solve my rating problem! See, I was wondering why this story didn't show on the fanpage but she helped me figure it out! So thank you!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__mozzi-girl __**for suggesting this ship!**_

_**Whoooooo. Now time for another 3 pages of REVIEW REPLIIIIIEEEESSSS. (Just kidding. It doesn't take 3 pages.)**_

**AKgal2001: ****Sorry for scaring you! **** It was just too hard to resist! It made me laugh when you said, "Ugh, that was horrible. Amazing job writing." Uhhhh, I don't know if that's an insult or compliment…? So thank you…? I think. Haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**HopelessRomantic1994: ****Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! I'm talented? YOU'RE talented! Omg I love your stories too! I seriously fangirl every time you update. Especially when you update **_CoD Bloopers. _**I can't read enough of that. It's so hilarious! Thank youuuuu! You're so sweet! And thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**The Beautiful Filth: ****There's my little helper! Thanks again for helping me with the rating situation thing, by the way! And thanks for reviewing, too!**

**mozzi-girl: ****Thank you! **** I was dying in laughter the whole time I was writing it, tbh. Thanks! It is tough, isn't it? And I'm sorry for the loss of your dog, too. It does suck… Thanks! I can always count on people like you to cheer me up! **

**BreezyFan: ****Thanks! Haha, sorry for the mean story! **** Your review made me laugh for several minutes. Nope! Wasn't Jeremy, haha! Originally, I had planned it to not be a dream. I was just gonna make Natara marry Seth and then, The End! But, yeah. I kinda felt guilty for leaving Mal all sad like that so I decided to give mercy on this first chapter… But that will be the last time. *Laughs evilly* You feel like we've covered the most disturbing one? Challenge accepted… **** Haha. As a word of warning… Just keep your fingers crossed! It's not over just yet! **

**Guest: ****Hiya! Awww, thank you! Yep. Seth. Sorry bout that, by the way! Thank you for reviewing! **

_**This story is based off of **__Lookin' for a Good Time __**by Lady Antebellum. Yes, they have all credit for that song. It's not mine. It's theirs. Got it? Good.**_

_**So, when I first heard this song, I actually thought of Mal and Blaise singing it. It was the first thing that popped into my mind, honestly. Therefore, this chapter was born!**_

_**This chapter is purely for the older readers… If you know what I mean. **_

_**Oh, and if you haven't read the first chapter of this story, go ahead and do so! **___

_**Please review! And…. Enjoy!**_

_**(This story is placed in earlier years. Mal has just made Detective and Blaise is still an Officer who has just been transferred in from Bakersfield. So don't get confused if you see 'Officer Blaise Corso.' Oh, and let's pretend that Mal isn't married to Sandra.)**_

**Random Pairing #2**

**Malaise**

"Come on, Fallon. Please?" I asked the tall detective, who scowled down at me in annoyance.

"No. I've told you once, I've told you a million times. _No_," he said sternly, walking towards his desk.

"Don't be such a party pooper!"

"Blaise, I'm not going."

"Just one drink with us? Please? You need a break from all of the paperwork!" I quickly ran to catch up, standing in front of him, blocking his path.

He frowned down at me.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" he raised an eyebrow and tried to get around me, but I kept blocking his path.

I had just invited Mal Fallon to go to The Drunk Tank after work with me and a few other officers, but he stubbornly refused to go. He said it was to 'catch up on paperwork' but I knew the real reason. It was because Ken couldn't go. Ken was his 'drinking buddy.'

"The 'no' part! Please? It will be fun!" I begged annoyingly.

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head, starting to walk. I just started to walk backwards, determined to keep ahead of him.

"Come on! You still owe me one from Halloween! Remember? I saved your ass from being buried alive! The least you could do is come out for a drink with us!"

He seemed to ponder it a moment. "Let me think about it. Ummmmm… Well. I've also saved your ass plenty of times before in the past so… That's gonna be a no." He continued to walk.

"Mal, please!"

"No."

"Come on! You're supposed to be the legendary Mal Fallon!" I gasped. "Did you lose your touch? Holy crap!" I then began to yell, "HEY EVERYBODY! THE LEGENDARY, COOL MAL FALLON IS LOSING HIS TOUCH! HE'S BECOMING A NERD!"

Many of the other officers starting 'boo-ing.'

He glared at me as I smirked right back at him.

"Oh, can it, Bartaugh!" he shouted to Joe, who was the loudest person 'boo-ing.'

He then sighed, narrowed his eyes, and pursed his lips at me.

"If I agree to go, will you leave me alone?" he gave in, once again walking.

My eyes lit up in excitement. "Yes! Yes, I will!" I continued to walk backwards, right in front of him.

"Fine. I'll go. But only for _one _drink. Do you hear me? _One._"

I grinned widely. "Great! Meet us there at eight!" I exclaimed.

I then realized my shrillness, cleared my throat, and deepened my voice.

"Uh…" I coughed. "I mean, good thing you're not losing your touch. But trust me; you won't be legendary for much longer. Pretty soon, everyone's going to be talking about the Legendary Blaise Corso," I said, bragging.

Suddenly, something solid hit my back, making me stop walking.

He smirked as he watched me run into his office door as I walked backwards straight into it. Before I had time to move myself away, he suddenly pressed his body against mine, trapping me against the door.

I gasped, eyes getting wide. What was he doing?!

He leaned in to where our lips were almost touching, his eyes narrowed. His lips drifted to my ear as he whispered lowly, "You wish you were as legendary as me…" I shivered slightly as his mouth formed into a wide grin.

Before I could react he, somehow, got around me, opened his door, went inside, and closed it, leaving me outside of the closed door, stunned.

I breathed out a shaky sigh and muttered, "Freakin' tease…"

I heard him chuckle softly behind his door.

I'd heard that he'd like to tease the newbies, but… _Damn. _I never knew they meant like _that._

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and trudged back to my own desk. Only 3 more hours of work, then it would be party time…

_***4 hours later***_

I sat at the bar by myself, slowly swirling around my first beer bottle in my hand, staring at it curiously.

I admit I was kind of disappointed. I mean, he promised that he would show up, but I haven't seen him at all. I thought I was finally going to get the chance to get to know the handsome Detective, but I guess I was wrong.

But, how cool would that be? Bad-ass Detective Mal Fallon dating the tiny Patrol Officer Blaise Corso. The other officers would get a kick out of that.

All I wanted was a chance to prove to them that I had what it takes to be a detective. They all thought I was just some country cop from Bakersfield and I didn't know how to do anything. I mean, Bakersfield wasn't that small… I guess it was compared to San Francisco, but it was actually a pretty fair-sized town!

I know what you're thinking, and no. I didn't want to use Mal to build up my reputation. I actually was interested in him and I admit, I guess I kind of had a crush on him. But, how could you not? He was handsome, smart, and hilarious. He was the only Detective there that didn't look down upon me just because I was a Patrol Cop.

I decided that I was going to work hard and one day, I'd become a Detective and they wouldn't look down upon me ever again. Plus, it wouldn't be so bad to already have a boyfriend who was already in the Detective rank when I became a Detective. We could work together every day and be partners and solve crimes and… and…

Ugh, look at me, swooning over some guy and talking like a love-struck thirteen year-old. Gross. I took another swig of my beer, enjoying the liquid as it slid down my throat.

I really needed to stop watching those stupid romantic movies on TV… They were ruining me.

"Hey, whatcha drinking, baby?" Someone asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was about to turn around and slap the crap out of the pervert behind me until I saw who it was.

Mal grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows before settling himself down in the chair next to me.

"Oh, me? I just got done with this. I have been sipping on it for an _hour _now," I glared at him, eyes narrowed.

"Sorry I'm late. Got a little caught up," he grinned sheepishly.

I shrugged and turned back to my beer. "It's fine. You're only like… An hour late," I teased, rolling my eyes. He grinned at me and shook his head, before calling over the bartender and ordering himself a drink.

"I said I'm sorry!" he defended.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I turned away from him, pretending to be mad.

He sighed. "How can I get you to forgive me?!" he asked dramatically.

I faced towards him once again, eyebrows raised. "Well there is one way…"

He grasped my hands in between his and looked me in my eyes with fake desperation. "What is it? I'll do anything!"

I smirked. He was so going to regret that. "Fine. You can buy all of my drinks tonight."

His mouth popped open. "What?! No!"

"Then I don't forgive you," I turned away from him.

"Fine then!"

"And I'm also going to spread so many rumors about you, you won't be able to show your face in the precinct…" I teased. He stayed silent for a minute, debating on it, before finally giving up.

He sighed. "You know what? Fine. I'll buy your drinks. Who'd be crazy enough to refuse to buy a pretty girl a few drinks, right? Most guys would be tripping over their own feet to buy somebody some drinks… So, fine. You convinced me. I'll be your little manservant tonight," he smirked, eyes twinkling.

I turned to face him. "Pleasure doing business with you," I held my hand out, smirking. If I was being honest, my heart thumped a little faster when he called me pretty. But if you asked me, I'd quickly deny it.

He rolled his eyes and took my small hand in his and shook it. As soon as his hand touched mine, I felt small tingles, but I ignored it.

"So how many drinks will I be buying tonight?" he asked, leaning on the bar with his elbows.

I grinned evilly. "Counting both me and you? Let's just say… I hope you like living in a cardboard box because I'm planning on getting wasted. What about you?"

He sighed, pretending to be aggravated. "You're gonna spend all of my money and I'm gonna have to sell my house, then I'll be homeless and poor. So, I'm planning on drinking one, as I told you before."

I groaned. "Come on! You can't come to the bar to just get _**one **_drink! It should be illegal! Have some fun with me, Fallon. What are you, afraid?" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I just don't wanna be broke."

"Scaredy caaaaat," I teased, nudging him with my elbow.

"I am not. I just don't wanna get drunk."

"You're scared!"

"No, I'm not!" he defended.

"Yes you are! The big, tough detective is scared of getting drunk!" I laughed.

"You know what? Fine. I'll show you who's the scaredy cat. BARTENDER!" he waved over to working man.

"Two shots please. And keep them coming."

I looked at him, eyebrow raised. What was he doing?

The bartender, whose name was Sam, according to the nametag, quickly slid two full shot glasses in front of Mal and me. Mal grabbed his and turned to face me.

"We're gonna play a game. First one to down their shot wins. At the end of the night, whoever has lost the most has to talk to Kai about his Sims game for two hours."

I looked at him skeptically. "What are you doing?"

"Well I'm not gonna let you get completely wasted all by yourself, now am I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I grinned in response.

"So, are you playing… or are you too scared?" he smirked.

"Of course I'm not scared! You're the scared one!" I exclaimed, picking up my own shot glass.

He smirked once again. "Oh, I'll show _**you **_who's scared. By the end of the night, it's gonna be _**me**_ dragging you out of this bar, Corso, and not the opposite way around."

The ends of my mouth turned up, challengingly. "Bring it!"

He grinned. "I'm gonna get you so wasted, you won't even know your own name."

"That's what I'm talking about! Whoo! Fallon's back in the game!" I shouted.

He laughed at my sudden outburst. "Just don't come crying to me when I beat your ass in this competition."

"We'll see who's the one that's gonna be crying… Just wait," I smirked.

"Then let's do this!"

Only an hour had passed and we were just a liiiiittttttttttllllleeee tipsy. Oh, who am I kidding? We were _**so **_tipsy!

"One, two, three, go!" the bartender, Sam, exclaimed, watching in delight as Mal and I were in the middle of our contest.

I brought the glass to my lips and knocked it back, slamming it back on the bar surface a split second before Mal did.

I threw my hands up in the air and shook my hips excitedly. "Whoo! That's six for me and only three for you," I stuck my tongue out at him, childishly.

Mal shook his head in disbelief. "Damn, Corso, you could've mentioned that you were the shot queen before I made this bet!"

I smirked. "You're just upset because you're going to have to entertain Kai for a whole two hours!"

He groaned. "How about best twenty out of three?"

I burst out laughing, "That makes no sense!" I explained, holding my stomach.

He began laughing too. "I guess you're right."

For some odd reason, this seemed like the funniest thing in the world. So naturally, in my drunken state, I laughed at his expression for a good 3 minutes. Why, you ask? I have no clue. Keep in mind that we are both drunk.

"Just admit it! You suck at this game!" I giggled at him.

"Fine, fine. I admit it. You are the shot queen. All hail the shot queen!" he shouted, pretending to bow down at my knees, although I could barely hear him over the loud music.

My head shot up as I heard the intro to a song.

"Mal! Mal, Mal, Mal, Mal!" I exclaimed, hitting him on the arm repeatedly.

"What? What, what, what, what?" he grinned at my excited face.

"I love this song!"

"So?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You HAVE to dance with me!" I grabbed his hand and began tugging it.

"No, no, no. I agreed to buy you drinks. Not to dance…" he shook his head.

"Come on, Mal! Please! This is my favorite song!" I begged.

"Blaise, I don't dance."

"Of course you do! Everyone dances!" I gave his hand one final tug before he sighed and gave in, following me out to the dance floor.

"Yes!" I squealed, fist-pumping before dragging Mal on the floor.

I found an empty space on the dance floor and immediately began dancing while Mal shuffled his feet awkwardly. He looked around the bar, eyes pleading for someone to rescue him.

"What's wrong?" I yelled over the music.

"I…uh. I don't exactly know _how _to dance…" he looked at me sheepishly.

My mouth popped open. "You don't know how to dance?"

He shook his head.

"Then I'll teach you. It's easy!" I exclaimed. He looked at me, unsure.

"Come on. Place your hands on my hips," I ordered.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What? Why?"

"Do you want to learn how to dance or not?" I snapped.

He raised his hands in defeat. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry…"

"Okay then. Now put your hands on my hips," I repeated.

He awkwardly stretched out his hands as far as they could go and lightly pressed his fingertips on my waist.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a loser," I said, before grabbing his collar and pulling him towards me.

He coughed and smiled sheepishly. "Heh heh…"

"And now you do whatever the hell you want!" I exclaimed, beginning to shake my hips back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged. "I dunno! Just dance to the rhythm. Let the music take control. Let loose. Don't be so uptight…"

It took a good 10 minutes, but he finally got lost in the music.

As the upbeat chorus pulsed through the speakers, I turned around in his arms and began to grind on him, slightly at first, then harder and faster.

He finally caught on and started moving his hips in the same direction as mine. Mal and I finally just let our instincts take over as the DJ played song after song.

After about thirty minutes of dancing and grinding, we were both out of breath and slightly panting.

"I'm going to go get another drink!"

"Okay!" I exclaimed back, giggling. He smiled drunkenly at me then turned around to go back to the bar.

After a few minutes of me dancing with some random guy, I began to wonder where Mal was.

I turned my head to the bar to see he wasn't there. I looked around the club, wondering where the heck he was. I finally spotted him leaning up against a wall, beer in hand, watching me dance with the guy intently. Almost… jealously.

I instantly unhooked from the guy and walked over to where Mal was sulking.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curiously.

He just shrugged. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Why?" he grit out.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you doing?"

"I'm watching that freak grind all over you. That's what I'm doing."

Both of my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, a smirk slowly spreading on my face.

"No," he said, grumpily.

I tilted my head in disbelief. "You so are. You're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" he snapped.

I let out a small laugh. I couldn't believe it. Mal Fallon was actually jealous because I was dancing with some guy! Mal Fallon was jealous of that guy because he was dancing with me! This was honestly the best day ever. I laughed in disbelief. I had to be dreaming…

"Well, I'm glad you think this is funny!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

I pouted fakely at him. "Oh, I'm sorry for dancing with the bad man. Do you forgive me?"

He just grunted, crossed his arms, and faced away from me.

Suddenly, a plan of sweet revenge flashed through my mind. I smirked in delight.

I gently unfolded his arms from his chest and brought them down by his sides. Placing my hands on his firm chest, I pressed him against the wall with my own body. His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around my waist, trapping me against him.

"Would it make you feel better if I said that you dance better than him?" I pouted, fluttering my eyelashes.

He just grunted and turned his head. I brought my hands up to his face and turned his head towards me.

I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Well, what if I told you that I'd rather dance with you? Maybe we could do the… Horizontal shuffle?" I flashed a bright smile at him.

He just gulped and widened his eyes.

"Uh… Y…Yeah, um. O-Okay…" he stammered, brain scattered.

I leaned in close, my lips almost brushing his. My nose brushed against his as I leaned in even closer. I could now feel his breath blowing on my face. His eyes were wide and full of desire. I had just barely brushed my lips against his before I raised my lips up and swiftly bit him on the nose.

He reeled back in pain, holding his nose and scowled at me.

"Owwwww. What was that for?" he hissed.

"Payback from earlier," I smirked and turned around, walking off, swaying my hips purposefully. I could feel Mal's eyes watching me as I walked away.

"Damn. That's a feisty one, alright," I heard Mal mutter to himself, trying to recompose himself. I tilted my head back and laughed. Now who was the freakin' tease?

I turned my head to see Mal following me back to the dance floor. I stopped at an open area and waited for him to come up to me.

"Here to redeem yourself?" I asked, smirking.

He smirked back. "There's nothing to redeem. I'm a natural dancer."

"Says the guy who, an hour ago, didn't even know how to dance."

He shrugged. "I'm a changed man." He said, teasingly.

"Yeah, okay, 'Mr. Changed Man.' Let's see your 'amazing' dance skills then."

He just smirked at me. "Fine."

He swiftly wrapped one arm around my waist and grabbed my other hand and began to… Well… Dance. Not club dance, of course, but… ball room dance.

We gently swayed to the rhythm of the music, him leading.

"I thought you said that you didn't know how to dance!" I exclaimed as Mal led me rather well in dancing.

"I don't know how to club dance. But ball room dancing? That's a whole different story…" he grinned mischievously.

"How did you learn how to ballroom dance?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned sheepishly at me.

"Funny story actually. My mom made me take dance classes before my Senior Prom so I wouldn't 'embarrass' myself, as she put it. I guess the moves just kind of stuck with me."

I laughed. "That's adorable!"

His cheeks turned the slightest shade of red. "Oh shut up."

"It is! I can just imagine little 18 year old Fallon at his Senior Prom trying to waltz but stomping all over his date's toes." I started laughing again.

"Stomping all over her toes? I was an amazing waltzer, thank you very much. If anything, she was the one that was stomping all over MY toes."

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. "You can't waltz."

"You wanna bet on that?" he raised an eyebrow.

I looked at him challengingly. "I do."

"Then prepare to have your mind blown," he smirked at me.

"What are you talking abou-" I started before shrieking as Mal spun me out of his arms, still holding my hand. I then spun back towards him, his arm wrapping around my body. I looked up at him and laughed in disbelief. He simply grinned down at me, then spun me out once more before tugging on my hand, pulling me to him once again. He pulled me with so much force, I ran into his chest. He quickly backed up a step, wrapped one arm around my waist, and dipped me low to the ground. I laughed as one of my legs instinctively flew up as if I had been ballroom dancing my entire life.

He looked down at me and smiled lovingly as I looked, upside down, at the couple dancing beside us.

"Hi!" I exclaimed to their confused looks.

The man just nodded at me, a confused look on his face.

Mal, ever so slowly, brought me back up as my leg lowered to the ground. Thank God I was wearing pants and not the silky black dress that I had originally picked out to wear tonight.

He slowly straightened me up as both of my legs planted on the ground. Our faces were just a few centimeters apart and I could feel his hot breath blowing across my cheeks. Our eyes stayed locked, lost in each other's eyes. He kept his strong arms tightly around my waist, holding me close to him.

"Told you I could waltz," he whispered huskily, staring intently into my eyes.

"I don't think that was a waltz," I barely managed to say, eyes flickering down to his lips then back up again.

"Then I'll just have to impress you some other way," his eyes now flickered down to my lips then back up.

"I think I have a few ideas in mind," I teased, breathless.

"So do I…" he trailed off.

His eyes fluttered closed as he started to lean in even more.

_Oh  
My  
God…_

I was about to kiss Mal Fallon. _Detective _Mal Fallon. The man I've had a crush on ever since I transferred to San Francisco. The man I absolutely adored and looked up to. The man that inspired me to go for my dream to become a detective someday. The man who, I hoped, I would work side-by-side one day as partners. _The _Detective Mal Fallon.

If he didn't have his strong arms around my waist, I'd pass out from mere shock of it all.

I let my own eyes flutter closed, anxious to hurry up and kiss this man already. We both leaned in, ever so slowly.

Just as our lips had started to brush, we were abruptly separated. Apparently, some extremely drunken man had stumbled over his own feet and fell right in between Mal and me, separating us two.

_Welp… There goes my chance at love._

I looked at the man on the floor in disbelief. I wanted to kill him! He had just interrupted my almost first kiss with Mal Fallon! Just as I was about to bend down and start punching the guy, my eyes flickered up to Mal.

He had an awkward, embarrassed expression on his face. His cheeks burned a bright red for a moment and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Way to ruin a moment…" he told me, nodding to the guy passed out on the floor in between us.

I nodded in agreement. "No kidding."

We both shuffled away from the man towards an empty space on the dance floor.

"Care to dance again, m'lady?" he asked.

"Of course. But this time, we're dancing club style," I grinned at him.

"Show me your moves, Corso."

I moved closer to him, spun around, and started to drunkenly grind on him. He grinned and started to grind right back.

Just as we had started to dance again and the awkwardness had left, the music suddenly stopped.

Mal and I immediately stopped grinding on each other and looked around the club, wondering what the problem was.

The sound system crackled right before the DJ started to speak. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, since it's Thursday night, you all know what that means…" the DJ spoke into his microphone. The people in the bar all shrieked different guesses in excitement.

"You've got it right. Tonight is… KARAOKE NIIIIGGGGHHHHTTT!" He exclaimed dramatically. The crowd immediately shrieked and screamed in approval.

"Karaoke night?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They do this every Thursday night. The DJ-" I nodded at the man in the back of the dance floor. "-picks a few random people to get up there and sing a song of his choice. It's really entertaining…" I explained.

"So, tonight's karaoke is a….DUET! That means I'll be choosing two people to get their butts up here and sing their hearts out!" the DJ announced.

"It's really funny. Most of the time, he picks drunk people and they end up passing out on the stage before the song is even over!" I giggled.

"Sounds fun," he grinned.

"The theme for tonight's karaoke is… Country music!"

More screams.

"Trust me. It is. You'll get a kick out of it. You'll probably, like, die from laughing." I exaggerated.

"I hope he chooses two completely wasted people."

"So do I. It's funnier that way."

"Now, who's ready to watch some Karaoke?" The DJ asked, earning loud shrieks from the people in the bar.

"Alright. Alright. Who's willing to get up here and show everyone their inner star?"

A bunch of shrieks came from different people, most of them drunk. I watched one girl jump up and down repeatedly, waving her hands in the air frantically.

"Hmmmmm. Let's see. You? No… Not you. Not you. Girl, you look like you're about to pass out!" he exclaimed to one girl who had raised her hand but was stumbling all over the place.

"How about we go with Blondie over there and her handsome dance partner, huh?" he asked into the microphone.

I looked around frantically, searching for the poor couple who would get stuck singing in front of the whole bar.

Suddenly, two bright lights blinded my vision. I squinted and looked around, wondering why two bright lights from the stage had landed on me.

"What are you looking around for, girl? Come up here and sing!" I heard the DJ say.

Was he talking to me? I looked beside me to see one light was shining on Mal.

As soon as my eyes had adjusted, I looked to the DJ, to see that he was looking at me.

"Me?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, you! And him, too! Come on up here!"

I looked at Mal, whose mouth was popped open.

"Now, walk on up here! I don't bite!"

I squealed. "Come on, Mal!" I shrieked, grabbing his hand and started walking.

He tried to restrain against me, pulling me back.

"No, wait. Blaise, I don't-"

"Mal, come on!"

"Blaise! Hold on. I can't-"

I simply ignored him and dragged him up to the DJ's turn table.

"What's your name, pretty little lady?" he asked me, holding the microphone out in front of me.

"Blaise Corso!" I exclaimed.

If I wasn't so drunk, I probably would have ran away in fear at the fact that I was about to get on stage and sing in front of a whole crowd. But thanks to the alcohol flowing through my system, I was actually excited.

"Everybody give it up for our female singer, Blaise!"

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly, making me grin.

"Now, what about you? What's your name?" the DJ asked Mal, holding the microphone out.

"M… Mal Fallon."

"Everybody give it up for our male singer, Mal!"

Again, more claps and screams. He smiled hesitantly at the audience.

"Now, why don't you two head on up to that stage and we can get started!"

After handing us each separate microphones, I pulled Mal up on the stage, which was slightly higher than the club floor. He protested the whole time, trying to turn around. As soon as I got him on the stage, I let go of his hand.

"Who wants to hear Mal and Blaise sing?"

It seemed as if the stage started shaking, the screams were so loud.

I looked out into the audience to see that everybody was watching us. I looked up to see several lights were flashing on the stage.

The DJ then started laughing. "I've got the perfect song for these two."

"Blaise…" Mal called, but I couldn't hear him over the yelling.

I looked down at the screen in front of the stage, where our lyrics would show.

The words _Lookin' for a Good Time _by Lady Antebellum flashed on the screen.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Dang. That girl's ready to sing!" The DJ exclaimed.

I just smiled widely at him.

"Blaise! I don't sing in front of people!" he hissed at me.

"Come on, Mal! It'll be fun! Just sing!" I told him.

"Just one problem… I can't sing!"

"Whenever you're ready," The DJ instructed, nodding at Mal who would start.

Mal looked at me with wide eyes, fear showing on his face.

"Come on. Stop being so uptight! You're here to have fun, remember. Let loose. Just go for it. Be fearless for one night." I whispered, giving him a reassuring smile.

He stared at me for a second, then sighed, slowly nodding his head.

"Whatever you say…"

He shut his eyes tight for a few moments. I began to worry that he was going to run off the stage as fast as he could and never look back.

So it surprised me when his eyes popped open, a new found courage shining in his eyes. He looked at me and smirked before bringing the microphone up to his lips and saying the first line of the song.

_**(A/N. The words like **__this (Italics) __**are Mal singing. The words like **_**this (Bold) **_**are Blaise singing. Finally, the words in both bold and italic like this are both of them singing at the same time.)**_

"_Hey, whatcha drinking, baby_?" he started in a low, sexy voice. The crowd immediately began screaming as if we were some kind of famous singers. Mal looked down at the crowd in shock, a smile spreading on his face. The DJ immediately started the music and the whole bar filled up with the opening chords of the song.

I looked at Mal and laughed excitedly. He just grinned at me before mouthing, "Be prepared to be blown away."

"Bring it, Fallon." I mouthed back challengingly.

He laughed before clearing his throat and bringing the mic back up to his lips.

"_Girl, you're beautiful…" _he gestured his hand up and down my body._ "You're bout near perfect… But I bet somebody's already told you that." _He started to sing, grinning at me. I had to admit it… He was actually a really good singer.

"_Name your poison…" _He pretended to choke himself, much to the crowd's delight.

"_Name your passion…_" He walked up to me and delicately brushed a strand of hair out of my face, looking deep into my eyes.

"_Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask." _He sang to me, completely ignoring the small screen in front of us with the lyrics on them. I'm guessing he knew this song, too.

I grinned and cleared my throat. _'My turn!' _I thought to myself.

I quickly walked away from him onto the other side of the stage as I sang, "**Keep on talking to me, baby.**"I turned around to face him. "**I'm hanging on your every word**."

He quickly snatched a glass full of alcohol from somebody in the audience and offered it to me, just as I sang my next line. "**Keep those drinking a coming, maybe,**" I laughed at him as I downed the glass, handing it back to someone else in the audience. "**We'll both get what we deserve...**" I winked at him suggestively as he gulped.

He quickly walked straight up to me so we were face-to-face.

"_**How 'bout baby, we make a promise to not promise anything more than one night. Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light…." **_We sang to each other, grinning.

We both walked away and shrugged as we both murmured, "_**Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time.**_"

The crowd shrieked as we walked to different sides of the stage, away from each other. Hell, if we were gonna sing, we were gonna put on a show. I started to dance to the music, swaying my hips to the beat.

"_Put in a long, hard week doing this 9 to 5." _He pretended to air himself off, as if he was sweating.

"_And you're just the girl to get that off my mind!" _he pointed and wiggled his eyebrows at me, making me laugh.

"_You shouldn't have worn that…Dress?" _ He asked, laughing because I didn't have a dress on.

"_You shouldn't dance like that." _He shook his head, pursing his lips, and crossing his arms.

"_You've got this little heart of mine in overdrive!" _he patted his heart several times, first slowly then quickly as he said 'Overdrive.'

I grinned sweetly at him as I sang, "**I sure love this conversation! The band is good, the music's loud.**" I pointed at the DJ, who got screams of appreciation from the crowd as he simply blushed and bowed.

"**But would you get the wrong impression,**" I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "**If I called us a cab right now?" **I winked at him again, suggestively.

"_Aw, yeah!"_ he exclaimed, fist-pumping excitedly, making me laugh loudly. That only made him grin even wider.

"_**How 'bout baby, we make a promise to not promise anything more than one night?" **_we both pointed up one finger. "_**Complicated situations only get worse in the morning liiiiight. Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time."**_

We both grinned at each other as the music played a short guitar solo. My mind got to wondering though. Did he really wanna…? I mean, did he really mean what he was singing? He sure looked like he did. But maybe he was acting…? I mean, it'd be great if he wanted to… I'd love to! But… Well… I dunno.

As the music got slower, he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him, looking deeply into my eyes.

"_Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close…"_ he sang in a low voice, eyes serious.

"**Tell me that you love me even if you don't.**" Although I wish he did.

"_**The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever but you never say never in liiiiiiiiife!" **_we both sang, leaning in closer and closer until our foreheads were touching. We both smiled at each other, once again, before abruptly pulling apart.

"_**How 'bout baby, we make a promise to not promise anything mooooore than oooone night. Complicated situations only get WORSE in the morning liiiiight." **_We both sang, hitting the notes perfectly.

"_**Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time…" **_we both shrugged at each other.

"_**Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good tiiiiiiiiiiiime," **_be both finished as the song played the last few notes.

Instantly, the crowd went wild. They loved us! Mal and I both grinned at each other. I blushed as Mal leaned over and kissed the top of my head. That made the crowd go absolutely nuts. They screamed and whistled so loud, I almost had to cover my ears. I blushed even harder as Mal laughed at them.

"Let's give it up for Mal and Blaise!" the DJ had to shout in his microphone. The crowd, again, kept hollering and screaming for us.

Mal gently took my hand and led me off stage, back to the dance floor. We handed the microphones back to the DJ and walked to the bar, thanking people as they complimented us on our singing.

Soon, Mal and I were seated back at the bar, sipping on beers as the DJ played a faster song for people to dance to.

"Mal, you never told me that you could sing!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"You never told me that you could sing either! Damn, Corso, you've got a beautiful voice."

I smiled and blushed slightly. Oh my God. Why was I blushing so much? Blaise. Corso. Did. Not. Blush. What was wrong with me?

"Well what about the 'I can't sing' thing? You sounded amazing!"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I haven't sung in a long time. Didn't know I still could." He shrugged.

"Well, you're seriously the best male singer I've ever heard… Aside from Gene Kelly, that is." I giggled.

His mouth popped open in surprise. "What? I'm way better than Gene Kelly!"

"No way. Gene Kelly has the voice of a God."

"So do I!" he defended.

I shrugged. "Agree to disagree."

He just rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you're paying for that beer."

"What? No!"

Around 12 in the morning, Mal and I were completely wasted. Well, almost completely wasted. Currently, I was watching Mal try to explain how to perfectly paint a tree to another completely wasted guy.

"And then you just lightly shade in the rest of the tree with a small paintbrush and then BOOM!" I heard Mal shout. "You're painting's done dude."

The guy looked at Mal in complete shock. "All these years I've been trying to paint the perfect tree…. And now I finally know the secret."

"You're welcome, man." He nodded several times, then patted, a little too forcefully, the guy on the back. The guy stumbled forward because of the hard blow.

"Maaaaal. I wanna dance 'gain!" I whined.

"Then go flance."

"What?" I giggled.

"I said then go flance!"

"Do you mean dance?" I asked.

"Oh yeah… That's what I mean," he giggled girlishly at himself.

"You sure you don't wanna dance with me?" I pouted.

"Nah, I'm about danced out. Go dance with someone else… But not a boy!"

"Why not a boy?" I raised both of my eyebrows, instead of one.

"Because boys have cooties!" he exclaimed loudly, bursting out laughing.

I giggled. "You're drunk."

"So are you, little miss giggly giggle pants."

I giggled again. "I'm going to go daaaance!"

He waved me off. "Yeah, yeah, have fun."

I walked off, towards the dance floor. Just as I stepped foot on it, some really hot guy grabbed my arm and started to dance with me. Well, I think he was hot.

He immediately put his hands on my waist and started to grind on me.

I giggled at him and started to grind back. I hooked one of my arms around his neck and leaned my head back against his chest. I looked towards the bar to see Mal watching me intently, eyebrows furrowed. He was slowly twirling his beer around in circles, watching us dance with jealous eyes.

The guy twirled me around in his arms, pulled me closer, and wrapped his arms low around my waist.

He swayed us back and forth to the beat, hands getting lower and lower on my waist with each second.

I let out a small moan as he leaned in and started to slowly kiss the side of my neck. I stretched my neck out, granting him better access. He kissed from my neck, to my jaw, to my chin and just as he was about to lean in and kiss me on the lips, I heard someone loudly clear their throat from right beside us.

I looked to the side to see Mal glaring at the guy, jealousy burning in his eyes.

"Move," he ordered harshly, shoving the guy away from me. He quickly stepped in between the guy and me, his front facing the guy.

The guy was about to protest before Mal ordered sharply, "She's mine. Go find your own girl." He pointed at the crowd of other people. The guy, seeing Mal's hateful glare, quickly scrambled away, blending in with the crowd.

"Bye!" I called to him, waving.

Mal turned around, facing me with narrowed eyes. "I told you not to dance with boys!" he exclaimed, his blue orbs burning with jealousy.

"I can't help it! He grabbed me!" I defended.

"He was about to kiss you!"

"And?"

"And you don't even know him!"

"So? I _**know **_you, but it's not like _**you**_were gonna kiss me! I might as well have some fun with someone else!" I exclaimed, glaring right back at him.

He looked stunned for a few seconds, lost for words.

"You…You…" he stuttered.

"Yeah, that's right! I've been waiting and waiting and waiting for you to kiss me all night, but you haven't yet… Have you? I came here to have _**fun. **_So, if you're not gonna kiss me, I might as well find some hot guy who will." I glared him down just before turning and walking away.

Mal stood there in shock for a few moments, trying to process what had just happened. As soon as it all sank in, his head snapped up. He quickly turned his head towards where I had walked off, a determined look shining in his eyes. He spotted me talking to some guy and determiningly walked over.

Meanwhile, I had spotted another handsome guy and started to talk, well flirt, with him.

"Hey, what's your name, handsome?" I asked, smirking.

He smirked right back at me. "The name's Mike, but you can call me your future boyfriend." He winked.

I laughed, throwing my head back. I don't really know why I thought that was so funny.

"Listen, do you have a quarter?" he asked me.

I looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I want to call my mother and tell her that I've just met the woman of my dreams," he grinned cheesily at me.

I laughed again. "I'm guessing you're one of those cheesy pickup lines kind of people?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, baby." I grinned. I think I was going to like this guy.

Just as I was about to respond to him, somebody quickly stepped in between Mike and me. I thought I saw a flash of clear blue eyes before the person turned around… Mal.

"Buzz off," he growled to Mike. Mike looked about ready to object when Mal barked out, "Now!" Mike muttered a few curses before turning and walking away.

"Mal? What the hell! Why'd you just do that?" I yelled at him, starting to get angry. God, couldn't he just let me find someone to make out with in peace?!

Mal turned to face me, his face looking determined. "Because you're mine."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I barely got out before I was interrupted by Mal's hand covering my mouth.

"Blaise, shut up." He ordered, looking deep into my eyes.

"Wha-?" I asked, but it was muffled.

"Shut. Up." He said, before moving his hand from my mouth.

Swiftly, he cupped my face with his hands.

_Oh._

_My_.

_God_….

Before I could even blink, his lips were pressed roughly to mine.

Mal Fallon was actually kissing me. _Detective Mal Fallon was kissing __**me, **__Officer Blaise Corso._

I could not believe this. I wanted to jump for joy. I wanted to scream it out from the rooftops that Mal Fallon was kissing me. The man I've been in love with ever since I could remember.

I wanted to pinch myself, so to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But Mal's lips moving against mine were enough prove that this was real. As real as it could get.

After I got over the shock of it all, I realized that I was just standing there, eyes wide, looking like a stoned statue. So, I began to kiss back. Mal's hands moved from my face to wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I've never felt happier in my whole life.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaving them to rest on his strong shoulders. I grinned as he planted kiss after kiss on my lips, holding me tightly.

After a few seconds of making out, he pulled away, resting our foreheads to together. We were both panting as we tried to regain our breaths.

He tilted his head up and looked at me, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes.

"How about we make a promise to not promise anything more than one night?" he breathed, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

I nodded frantically, mouth stretched into a wide smile.

"Then let's get out of here," he nodded towards the door, before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

As soon as we got outside, Mal hailed a taxi. We hopped in, told the driver the address, and hoped that he wasn't looking in the rear view mirror, because we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

We took a quick break from making out just long enough for Mal to throw some money to the driver and to run into his apartment building.

We had barely just slammed the door shut before Mal shoved me against the wall, passionately kissing me. Our lips molded together as the kiss became desperate. He pressed himself impossibly closer to me, leaving no space.

After a few seconds, I felt him gently bite my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth wide as his tongue slid straight in, dancing with mine. I moaned as his tongue darted everywhere, exploring my mouth.

I pulled away, gasping for breath. Mal just ducked his head and moved his lips to my neck, feverishly kissing every inch of skin he could find. I giggled and squirmed as he gently nipped at the tender spots on my neck. He kissed from my cheek, to my jaw, down my neck, to my collarbone, and back up again. Finally I got tired of all his teasing, lifted his head back up, and captured his lips with my own. My hands found themselves tangling in his soft brown hair, gently tugging every now and then. My tongue then darted into his mouth, making him moan lowly.

He broke the kiss for a split second to lift my shirt up and over my head. Before he could resume kissing me, I grabbed his shirt and lifted it up. He quickly yanked it over his own head before throwing it to the ground. He then placed his hand on the side of my neck, leaned in, and resumed kissing.

After several glorious seconds, he back away an inch, still kissing me, and tugged on my jeans, hinting for me to jump up. I understood his message and jumped up, instantly wrapping my legs around his waist.

He then began to blindly walk to the bedroom, while still kissing me.

Before I knew it, my back hit the soft mattress and I stared up at Mal, who was hovering over me.

I reached up and brought his head down, crashing his lips to mine.

We passionately kissed for a few moments before he pulled away, an unsure look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Hell yes," I breathed, chest falling up and down as I panted.

"I don't want you to regret it…"

"Fallon, I've wanted this for a long time. I'm not going to regret it." I stated before kissing him again.

"If you say so, Corso," he mumbled in between kisses.

A few seconds later, he pulled up again as I groaned in frustration. "This is a one night thing, right? No attachments? We'll be back to normal by tomorrow?" he asked me.

I just nodded, ready to kiss him again. "Sure. No attachments," I agreed.

He smiled as his head ducked down again to kiss me. I kissed him back passionately, handing roaming through his hair.

Oh.

My.

God…

I know I've said this a lot, but… Oh my God. I was about to have sex with Mal Fallon. I would've passed out if not for the fact that _I was about to have sex with Mal Fallon._

I rolled him over, as to where I was on top of him and began kissing him in various spots. I gently nipped at the side on his neck, making him moan loudly. I rubbed my hands down his chest, feeling his strong muscles. God, did he have muscles. His hands roamed from tangling in my hair to sliding down my back. I brushed my lips against his teasingly.

He tried to deepen the kiss, but I would back up just enough to where he couldn't get to me.

"Dammit, Blaise," he muttered, just before rolling us over to where he was on top.

"My turn," He smirked down at me, before leaning down and sucking on my neck.

"Mal…" I moaned after a few minutes of enjoying his hot lips on my skin.

"What?"

"Now."

He chuckled lightly. "Now? Are you sure?"

"Mal." I ordered, giving him a stern look.

"Fine, fine," He rolled his eyes and kissed me again before we… Well… You know.

Early the next morning, I was awakened by the sound of the bed creaking.

I silently groaned as my head pounded furiously.

Oh God, what happened last night? I peeked open my eyes to see myself laying in an empty bed… Naked.

My eyes popped open fully as memories of last night flashed through my mind. Oh yeah…

I sat up and looked around the room, wondering where Mal was.

My eyes spotted him sitting on the edge of the bed, with only blue jeans on.

Now that I looked closer, he was hunched over, elbows pressed into his thighs as he looked out his window at the street below, a troubled look on his face.

I quickly covered myself with his sheets before crawling over to him.

His whole body tensed as he felt me come up behind him. I softly laid my hand on his bare shoulder, sensing that something was wrong.

"We shouldn't have done that…" he suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

_Oh… _That's what was troubling him.

I bit my lip and looked at the ground. He was regretting it…

"We work together. We're partners. Partners don't go home and have sex with each other," he continued to look out the window, not daring to even glance at me.

"You regret it." I wasn't asking him. I was just stating it.

He turned his body to look at me. "You don't?"

I looked at the ground. "Yeah… Yeah, I do." _Liar._

He sighed. "Blaise, I'm sorry. I took total advantage of you while you were vulnerable… I'm so sorry."

My hand instinctively rubbed smooth circles on his bare back, trying to comfort him.

"Mal, it's fine. It's not your fault. We didn't know what we were doing. We were both completely wasted. It's… It's forgotten, okay?"

He nodded silently and ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't… I can't date a coworker, Blaise. One of us is going to get hurt or have to transfer or something and it will be a complete disaster. I hope you understand." He looked at me, eyes pleading for me to understand.

"I get it…" I nodded, looking at the floor.

We were silent for a few minutes, both of us not knowing what to say.

"Wh… What if somebody finds out? What's going to happen to us then?" he broke the silence, a worried look coming onto his face.

"It's fine. No one is going to find out. We just… We won't speak of it ever again…" I said, hoping he would decline.

He bit his lip and nodded, much to my disappointment. "Okay…" He muttered.

_***Present***_

5 years later and we still kept that promise. Mal and I never spoke of that night ever again. No one knew except for us two.

I glance up from talking to Jeremy Redbird as something across the station catches my eye.

I watch sadly as Detective Mal Fallon leans over and gently kisses his girlfriend and partner, Special Agent Natara Williams', cheek before grabbing her hand and proceeding to lead her out of the station.

'_That could've been me._' I think sadly to myself. What happened to "I don't want to date a coworker," huh, Fallon?!

I mean, I shouldn't feel this way. I've got Jeremy and he's got Natara, so we're all happy… I love Jeremy now. Jeremy was nice and smart, yes, and the sex was good… But it was missing something. Sex with Mal was… Passionate. That's what Jeremy was lacking. Passion. Jeremy was like a boyscout virgin. Mal was experienced… and I guess I liked that about him.

I love Jeremy, sure, but I loved Mal. Loved, as in past tense. He was a part of my past. I used to be in love with him. And once you're in love with someone, I guess the feeling never goes away.

I knew Mal loved Natara, but I could sense that he still had leftover feelings for me. Yeah… Every time I'd catch him looking at Jeremy and me, he'd have this sad gleam in his eyes.

If only we weren't so scared back then…

I was snapped out of my thinking by my boyfriend grabbing my hand. "You ready to go?" Jeremy asks me, smiling.

"Yeah…" I shake my head to get rid of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm ready." We walk out of the precinct and into the chilly night air, talking about everything and nothing.

What I didn't see behind me was Mal, who was just now walking out of the precinct hand-in-hand with Natara, glance up and see me and Jeremy together.

I also didn't see the sad look on his face as he watched us walk down the street, hand-in-hand, and laughing together, happily.

_**If only…**_

_**I'm sorry, okay?! *Dodges pitchforks and knives being thrown at me* I had to have some kind of sad ending in one of these random pairings! **_

_**The next pairing will have a happy ending! …Maybe. I don't even know what the next pairing will be… **_

_**This chapter is… Mehhh.. I'm not 100 percent happy with it but it's **__something__**.. So.. Yeah.**_

_**Anyways hope you enjoyed and I hope you don't wanna kill me!**_

_**Please review! **_____

_**So… Speaking of not knowing which pairing to do next…**_

_**Who do you want the next random pairing to be? **___


End file.
